An Agent's Past
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily has kept something big from her team and just when she decides to finally tell them something happens that causes her to blurt it out instead of telling the team like she should have. Will the team be able to help Emily through this?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have had this story idea for a while and finally decided to post it…. I finally found a couple of my notebooks that have some of my other CM stories in it so I will be updating those in the next week or so…. This story is AU of course…. LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"**You may not control all the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them."  
>― <span>Maya Angelou<span>**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Emily was sitting at her desk doing paperwork and doing some thinking. She had a big secret that she was keeping from her team but she was thinking of finally telling them. After all her son and daughter would be turning seven in two weeks and they have been asking to meet the team. She sighed as she thought about what to do. She came out of her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing. She frowned when she recognized her son and daughter's school number. "Hello?"

"Yes, may I speak to Miss Emily Prentiss please?" a woman's voice asked.

Emily frowned even harder as she sat up straighter in her chair. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw both Derek and Spencer look at her in concern but she ignored them. "This is Emily Prentiss. Who is this?"

The woman sighed and said "Miss Prentiss my name is Denise Richards and I'm the Principal here at Haven Elementary where your son and daughter attend. I'm calling because I wanted you to hear it from me that the police are on their way here. Your son Adam Michael Prentiss and your daughter Arianna Michelle Prentiss have gone missing. One of the other students saw a man hanging around the fence where they were playing during recess and told the teacher after Adam and Arianna didn't come back to class after recess."

Emily gasped and jumped out of her seat as she shouted "What do you mean they are missing? And why in the hell didn't you call me before calling the police? I get that the police needed to be called but I'm an FBI agent for heaven's sake. I will be there in ten minutes and you had better have some damn answers for me or so help me."

"Look I'm sorry that this has happened Miss Prentiss but you don't need to threaten me." Denise said in a calm voice.

Emily snorted and then snarled "Oh that wasn't a threat lady that was a fucking promise. You managed to lose my kids when they were on your watch. Do you not have any competent teachers at that school of yours? Where the hell were all of you when my kids were being watched? Huh? Tell me that. Actually no just wait I will be there shortly and you had better have some answers for me or you will wish that you were never born lady."

She didn't wait for the woman to respond before she ended the call. She threw her cell down onto her desk even as she opened up the top drawer and pulled out her purse, her gun, and her badge. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to call her and tell her what to do. Oh no she was heading to the school and she was going to help find her children and then she was going to rip the Principal and the teachers a new one.

Once she made sure she had everything it finally registered that the bull pen was too quiet so she looked up from where she was searching her purse for her keys and saw that everyone's eyes were on her. She swore as she caught Derek's eyes with her own. "Uh Derek could you let Hotch know that I had to leave? I'd do it but I need to go like now."

Derek's brows furrowed as she asked "Emily what is going on? You have kids?"

Emily sighed and said "Yes, Derek I have kids but I can't stay to talk right now. Both my son and my daughter are missing so I need to go."

Derek swore as he watched Emily walk away and then he looked at Spencer. "Go with Emily, kid. She doesn't need to be alone right now. I'll have Pen trace the last call to her cell and the rest of us will follow behind you. If you can try to keep her calm."

Spencer nodded and grabbed his gun and badge and raced out of the bull pen. He let out a sigh of relief that he caught up to Emily just as she was walking into the elevator. "I'm coming with you Emily."

Emily just nodded and said "Thank you Spencer."

Spencer gave Emily a small smile but didn't say anything. Instead he just stood next to Emily and then walked beside her to her car once they were in the parking garage. Once he was in the car he kept looking over at Emily as she started the car and then drove out of the parking garage and to their destination. "Are you okay Emily?"

Emily looked at Spencer quickly and then turned to look back at the road. "Right now I'm pissed Spencer but I guess that is better than being worried to death even though I am. I can't believe the teachers weren't paying attention to the children while they were outside. If anything happens to my son and daughter I will not hesitate to kick someone's ass."

Spencer nodded. "I'm sure that we will find then Emily. Morgan is getting the rest of the team and they will be meeting us wherever we are going. Why didn't you tell us that you had children?"

Emily sighed and said "I'll tell you the reason later Spencer. Right now I want to focus on getting to the school and finding out what in the hell happened and how someone could just take my kids away."

Spencer nodded again and then sat back. Every once in a while he would look over at Emily to make sure she was doing okay. As soon the car came to a stop he looked around and took note of the cars that were parked near the school. He got out of the car and followed Emily as she walked towards the front door of the school. He could only hope that he was able to keep somewhat calm but he doubted it because he could tell that she was angry and from where he stood he thought that she had every right to be.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After watching to make sure Spencer caught up with Emily, Derek headed to Penelope's office. Once there he took in a breath and let it out before he knocked once and then walked in. "Babygirl, I need for you to trace the last call to Emily's cell phone and tell me where it came from as quickly as you can."

Penelope looked up from where she was sitting and said "Okay honey. While I'm doing that you can tell me what's going on."

Derek sighed and said "I'm not exactly sure. All I really know is that Emily got a phone call on her cell and Reid and I heard her yelling something about how in the hell her kids could have went missing. She hung up after going off on whoever was on the other end of the phone and started getting her things. She did tell me that she had a son and daughter though and that they are apparently missing. I sent the kid with her to hopefully keep her somewhat calm but I need for you to tell me where the call came from so I can get Hotch, Rossi, and JJ so that we can go and try to help."

Penelope gasped as she listened to Derek talk. She worked faster and once she had what she needed pulled up on her computer screen she turned her head to look at Derek. "The call came from Haven Elementary. You go and get the team and get there my chocolate God and I will look into finding out if there are any cameras around the school that I can see footage from. I'll send the address to your guy's phones."

Derek nodded and bent down and kissed Penelope on the cheek. "Thank you Mama. Call me if you find anything and I will do the same once I find anything out."

He saw Penelope nod and then he quickly left her office and headed back to the bull pen. Once in the bull pen he walked straight up to Aaron's office and walked in without knocking. "Sorry to bother you Hotch but we have a problem."

Aaron looked up from where he was reading over a file and then stood up quickly when he saw the look on Derek's face. "What's wrong Morgan?"

Derek rubbed a hand down his face and said "Emily just left and I sent Reid with her. She got a phone call from Haven Elementary letting her know that her kids are missing. I don't know much more than that but from what I could understand from listening the police have been called in."

Aaron swore and said "Get Dave and JJ and meet me at my SUV. I didn't even know Prentiss had kids but we'll deal with that later. Right now we need to see what we can do to help. Have Garcia check to see if there are any surveillance cameras anywhere near the school and see if they picked up anything if there are cameras."

Derek shook his head. "Penelope is already on it. She said she'll call if she finds anything."

Aaron nodded. "I'll let Strauss know that we will be out of the office while you get Dave and JJ. We leave in no more than five minutes."

Derek nodded and walked out of Aaron's office and over to Dave's. Once again he didn't knock before he opened the door and walked in. He smiled slightly when he saw that both Dave and JJ were in Dave's office. "Good you both are in here so I don't have to go looking for JJ. Grab your badge and your gun because we are leaving."

Dave frowned when he heard the urgency in Derek's voice. "Did we get a case?"

Derek found himself once more shaking his head. "Not a case as such but we are going to see what we can do to help. Emily got a call about ten minutes ago letting her know that her kids are missing from their school and she left but I sent Reid with her."

JJ gasped and jumped up from where she was sitting and yelled "Why didn't you say that when you first walked in Derek?"

Derek looked at JJ with a raised eyebrow and said "You don't sound shocked that Emily has kids JJ."

JJ shook her head. "I didn't know she had kids but I knew that there was something she was keeping back. I think after we get her kids back that she's going to have a lot of questions to answer but for now we need to be there for her and do what we can."

Derek nodded and said "I agree. Hotch wants us to meet at his SUV."

Dave grabbed his gun and badge from where he kept them in his desk and stood up. "Let's go and help our girl then."

JJ was the first one out of the office followed by Derek and Dave. She met up with Aaron at the glass doors and followed him to the elevator with the other two men following behind her. Once they were all in the elevator she looked around and sighed when she saw the looks on the three men's faces. "You three are going to have to keep your tempers in check. It's bad enough that Emily left without us because she's going to go off on the people at the school and we all know how bad her temper can get. We will need to be supportive and help Emily however we can."

Aaron took in a deep breath and let it out just as the elevator opened onto the parking garage floor that he parked at. He led the way over to his SUV and once he was in the driver's seat with Dave in the passenger seat and JJ and Derek in the backseat he started his car and pulled out. Once they were out of the garage and on the road he looked in the rearview mirror at JJ. "I know that we will need to keep our tempers in check JJ and we will. That doesn't mean however that something will not be said to the people running the school. How in the hell could they just let two kids go missing?"

JJ nodded. "I agree Hotch but do you not think that Emily is already probably doing that? Right now we need to get to the school and then see what has been learned. Once we get that information we can come up with a plan. Did you let Strauss know?"

Aaron nodded. "I did and she assured me that we have the full backing of the Bureau behind us. She told me to tell Prentiss to call her if she needs anything. It seems that Strauss knew of Emily's children but didn't tell anyone because Emily asked her not to."

Dave who had been silent up to that point said "Ever since the whole Doyle thing Erin has become even more protective of Emily. I think that it helps that Erin is actually Emily's stepmother as two years ago."

Aaron looked at Dave in shock and said "How do you know that?"

Dave chuckled. "I was at the wedding. In fact I was the one who gave Erin away. Didn't you ever wonder why she was being so nice to our team after many years of being a bitch?"

Aaron shook his head and said "Well that explains a lot then."

Dave nodded. "Don't be surprised if we have a couple of CIA operatives show up at the school. Ever since Emily's father took over being the Director at Langley a lot of the operatives have become fixtures in Emily's life. Erin was more than likely on the phone to Charles the second after you let her know about the situation."

Aaron just nodded and then concentrated on getting to the school as quickly as he could. He was worried about Emily. He wouldn't admit it to anyone let alone himself but he did have feelings for his raven haired friend and he wanted to be there for her before she cracked.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Erin Strauss sighed as she picked the phone she had just hung up back up and dialed a number. She hated that she was making this call but she knew that Charles would want to know. As soon as she heard his voice she smiled slightly even though she was worried about her step daughter and her new grandchildren. "I'm sorry to bother you at work honey but I wanted you to hear this from me and not on the news or anything. It seems as if Adam and Arianna have gone missing. Emily left to go to the school and Hotchner just let me know what was going on before him, Rossi, Morgan, and JJ left to go see what they could do to help."

Charles sat frozen in his seat for all of ten seconds and then he swore long and loudly before he said "Okay Erin I will get there as quick as I can. I can't leave just yet but I will send Davidson and Nickels to the school to be on hand in case something happens. Can you do me a favor baby?"

Erin smiled and said "Anything honey."

Charles sighed and said "I want a picture of the kids out on the news. I know that Emily is probably going to handle it but she shouldn't have to. Also if you could have your tech analysis look up any information on one Steve Harding that would be a big help."

Erin nodded even though Charles couldn't see her. "I will have Garcia get on it right away. Who is this Steve Harding?"

Charles sighed again and said "He's the man who raped my daughter and beat her to an inch of her life. He is the father of her children."

Erin gasped and said "I'll get right on it and tell Garcia to let me know the minute that she knows anything. I will also contact the news stations and get an Amber Alert put out. I will also let Keith know what is going on so that he's not blindsided by the fact that not only is the FBI getting involved in this but that his Goddaughter's children are missing."

Charles smiled and said "Thank you Sweetheart. I will send Davidson and Nickels now and get to the school myself within the hour. I will let you know if I find out anything on my end."

After telling Charles okay, Erin hung up and decided to go to the Director's office instead of calling him. Once she was at his office and then in his office she told him the situation and couldn't help but smile slightly when he did exactly what she thought he would. He had told her that Emily had the full backing of the FBI and that if any of the team needed anything to let him know. Once she was finished with him she went back to her office and called the news station and after getting their fax number she sent them pictures of Arianna and Adam and gave them the information that she had and a number that could be called if anyone has seen the kids. She then called Penelope and gave her the name of the man that Charles wanted information on and told her to let her know once she had the information. Once she was done with that she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes and sent up a prayer.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Emily stormed through the halls of Haven Elementary with Spencer on her heels. The more she thought about things the angrier she got. Once she got to the office she threw open the door and strode in. She ignored the cops that tried to stop her as she made her way to the desk. "I want to speak to the Principal now!"

The receptionist looked up and paled when she recognized Emily. "She will be with you in a moment Miss Prentiss. She is currently talking to a detective."

Emily glared at the receptionist and snarled loudly "I don't care who in the hell she is talking to I want to speak to her now! Any for your information it's Agent Prentiss not Miss Prentiss!"

One of the officers walked over and when he saw Emily's face his eyes widened in recognizition. "Agent Prentiss?"

Emily turned her head to look at the officer who spoke her name and smiled in relief when she saw who it was. "Officer Michaels. What can you tell me about the disappearance of my children?"

Michaels' eyes widened and he said "The two kids that are missing are your children?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, they are."

Michaels' nodded and said "If you'll follow me Agent Prentiss I will take you to Detective Roberts who is in charge."

Emily nodded again and followed behind Michaels with Spencer following her. As soon as she was in the office where Roberts was talking to the Principal any cool that she had kept she lost when she saw the guilty look on the Principal's face. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU LET MY KIDS GO MISSING? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO PROTECT THE KIDS THAT ARE IN YOUR CARE FOR ALMOST SEVEN HOURS A FUCKING DAY? OR ARE YOU JUST THAT FUCKING STUPID LADY?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that this was a lot of information to take in but it could have been much more but I decided to break this chapter into two... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As I said before this story is AU…. Doyle has already happened but Emily didn't have to pretend that she was dead. Instead Doyle was killed as he was trying to escape when the team got to Emily…. As the name of the story suggest you will find out things about Emily's past…. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**If we are strong, our strength will speak for itself. If we are weak, words will be no help.**

**- John F. Kennedy**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Detective Roberts looked over at the woman who had just yelled and noticed who she was right away. He sighed and shook his head. "Emily what are you doing here?"

Emily looked at Detective Roberts and sighed when she realized who he was. "Hey Brent I'm here because it is my kids that are missing. Did little Miss Principal forget to tell you that part?"

Brent's eyes widened in shock as he said "No, she didn't tell me that."

Emily snorted and shook her head. "That doesn't really surprise me from what I know of the woman. What can you tell me Brent?"

Brent sighed and said "There isn't much I can tell you right now Em. Apparently there was a man standing outside the fence watching Adam and Arianna play during their recess. None of the teachers that were on duty outside got a good look at the man. They didn't even realize that the two were missing until another student brought it to their teacher's attention."

At that Emily's face grew hard and she looked at the principal and snarled "You had better hope that I find my children soon and that they aren't hurt because if they are I will not hesitate to kick your ass. I will also be bringing this to the school board because you don't know how to keep an eye on your students."

Denise scowled and said "You can't do that. It's not our fault that they went missing."

Emily's face grew red with anger as she took a step towards Denise but was held back by Spencer and Brent and she hissed "Oh it is your fault lady. If you would actually watch your students like you are supposed to this could have been prevented. Where were you when my kids went missing? I'm going to guess by the way your clothes look that you were doing something you shouldn't have been. I'm telling you right now if one hair on my son or daughter's head is harmed I will have your job and I will have you brought up on charges and don't think for one fucking second that I wouldn't or that I won't be able to because lady my Godfather is the Director of the FBI and my Father is the Director of the CIA. You do not want to mess with me because I will make your life even more miserable than it already is."

Brent laid a hand on Emily's shoulder and said "Calm down Em because it's not doing you or the kids any good to get this upset. I promise you that we will find them. Do you have a current picture of them so that we can get it out on the air for an Amber alert?"

Emily took in a deep breath and let it out as she nodded. As she opened her mouth to talk her cell phone went off letting her know that she had a message. She held her hand up and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket where she had put it and flipped it open. Her eyes widened slightly and then she smiled and shook her head ruefully as she looked at Brent. "You don't need to worry about the Amber alert. It seems that my Father and Step Mother has already seen to it. Also my team will be arriving shortly as will some others to help out."

Brent raised an eyebrow and asked "Charles sending some people?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, he is but apparently so is Erin but she wouldn't tell me who. She just said that it was time for the BAU family to reunite with some people."

Spencer who had been quietly listening to everything finally spoke up asking "I would like to know the answer to Emily's questions please. How exactly could two kids go missing and none of the teachers see it or know about it until it was brought to their attention? I would also like to know what kind of security that you have in place here if any."

Denise glared and said "We normally have five teachers outside during recess but today we only had two. I never thought that something like this would happen at my school."

Emily snorted but surprisingly it was Spencer who said "You apparently don't think at all because if you did you would have made sure that there were adequate teachers outside to make sure that something like this doesn't happen."

Emily nodded and turned her head as she heard a commotion. She couldn't help but stare in shock at the two people standing behind her and she gasped out "You two!"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Yes, I know it's short but this was the perfect place to end it... Chapter 3 is longer... So click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been over a year since my last update and I'm sorry about that... Good news is here is a new chapter... *snickers* Bad news is that my muse decided she wanted to bring in some Numb3rs characters so this will now end up being a crossover... LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or Numb3rs!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Gideon laughed at the look on Emily's face and said "Yes, Emily, it's us two. Now what is going on?"

Emily shook her head to clear it and then snarled "The stupid Principal here thought it was better to have an afternoon romp then make sure that there were enough teachers outside to watch all of the kids while they had recess. There should have been five teachers outside but there were only two and now because of her fucking stupidity my son and daughter are missing!"

Gideon's eyes hardened. "We'll find them, Emily, and then we will bring charges against the Principal and school here. For now you really need to keep your calm, honey."

Denise glared and hissed "You can't bring charges against me or the school! We haven't done anything!"

Elle who was standing silently next to Gideon laughed sarcastically before she said "Actually we can and will be bringing charges against you and the school. We know for a fact that the reason that there were only two teachers instead of five outside during recess like there should have been was because you were too busy getting it on with the Science teacher who should have been on recess duty with you and the Gym and Social Studies teacher you let take personal time for things that could have been done after the school day was over. You see we got this out of the Science teacher once he found out that the two kids who are missing are an FBI Agent's children. He is very sorry for what has happened is outside with some police officers combing the playground area for clues."

Denise paled. "You can't tell anyone! I'll lose my job!"

Emily who was having to be held back by Gideon, Spencer, and Brent shouted "That is the least of your worries, you stupid bitch! Because you couldn't wait to get your jollies off my children have been taken by God knows who. You losing your job is the least of your worries because once I am finished with you nobody will want to hire you and you'll be lucky if you don't end up in jail which is where you fucking belong you dumbass bitch!"

Spencer glared at the woman. "With the things you do you deserve to lose your job. I am not even sure how you managed to become a Principal with the way you do things. There are rules and regulations in place in schools for a reason! You don't get to pick and choose which ones you follow the way that you should. They are all in place so something like this doesn't happen."

Gideon nodded and wrapped his arm even tighter around Emily and pulled her back to where her back was pressed against his chest to hold her in place. "Dr. Reid is correct and you should know that since you are a Principal and not a regular teacher. Because of you and your lax ways two children are now missing and we have no clue where they are or where they could be. You will not only have the local LEO's on your case, you will have the FBI and the CIA as well. While the CIA normally doesn't work on cases like this they will this time because the children that are missing are the grandchildren of the Director of the CIA. You messed up royally and it is on your head and nobody else's."

Brent nodded as he looked at the Principal. "I will be filing charges of neglect and child endangerment on you, Miss Richards. Had you been truthful with me when I first asked you why there were not enough teachers outside like there should have been this may not have been possible but it isn't only the two children who are missing that you have neglected and endangered it is all of the children who go to this school. I will be calling the School Board of Education and talking to the Super Intendent of this school and letting him just what is going on. I will also be asking them for their file on you so that we can look it over."

Elle looked out of the office door and then looked at Emily. "Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and Dave are here, Emily. We'll get a plan going soon and we will find your children, Emily."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes even as a sob tore out of her throat. "My babies are out there and I don't know if they are okay. I need to know that they are okay."

Gideon tightened his hold on Emily and bent down to whisper in her ear "You need to have faith, Emily. You know Adam and Arianna are both very smart and are way ahead of others their age. They both got your IQ and I know for a fact that they both carry cell phones on them because your Dad and I got them each one for Christmas last year. You need to keep calm because if you are freaking out you are not going to do them or us any good. Do you hear me? You will calm down or I will have your Dad sit someone on you while we work this case with the local LEO's."

Emily took in a deep breath and let it out as she turned in Gideon's arms and hugged him just as Aaron, Dave, Derek, and JJ walked into the office. "I'll keep my head clear, Gideon, but you had better get that bitch out of my face before I beat the hell out of her regardless of the fact that I am an FBI Agent."

Gideon nodded and looked at Aaron. "Good to see you, Aaron. Aaron, I think it would be best if you have someone take Miss Richards to Headquarters and put her in an interrogation room until someone can question her further. It seems that she let three of her staff skip their duties to be helping outside because two of them wanted to do something they could have done after school and she was too busy screwing the third teacher. Brent is going to be bringing charges against her but I think for now she needs to be held onto until we decide if any other charges need to be brought up against her."

Aaron nodded and looked at Brent. "Could you have one of your guys drive her to Quantico? The whole building is on alert because of Emily's kids being kidnapped. So if you have them take her inside to the guards they will know where to put Miss Richards."

Brent Roberts nodded and called out "Michaels, take Miss Richards to Quantico and tell the guard on duty that she is being held for questions in the case of Agent Prentiss' missing children. Make sure you stay with her until one of us get there to question her later on."

Officer Michaels nodded and walked over to Denise Richards and led her out of the office and then out of the school. He shook his head once he placed her in the backseat of his cop car because of the words she was saying. He couldn't understand how someone who was the Principal of a school could do what she did. He got into the driver's seat and drove to Quantico. He had no doubt that there were going to be quite a few FBI Agent's wanting to have a word with Denise Richards because of what she did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron shook Elle's and then Gideon's hands before he pulled Emily out of Gideon's arms and into his own. "How are you holding up, Sweetheart?"

Emily sighed and shook her head. "Not good at all, Aaron. I don't know what I will do if I lose Adam and Arianna. They may not have been planned but they are my world just as the team, you, Jack, and Henry are my world. You know I was sitting at my desk this morning thinking of how I was going to tell you and the others about Adam and Arianna because they want to meet you all and then I got the phone call that they were missing. It wasn't that I don't trust you all because I trust you all with my life that I didn't tell you about Adam and Arianna it was because up till now I didn't feel safe telling anyone about them. I have had to keep Adam and Arianna hidden as well as I could because their so called father was still out there somewhere but I know for a face he is in jail now so I have no clue who could have taken them. Although I guess one of his friends could have taken them."

Dave cleared his throat and asked "What do you mean their so called Father, Emily? Why would he take them? Why would one of his friends take them?"

Emily swallowed and looked at Gideon with a pleading expression who finally cleared his throat and said "Adam and Arianna's father is Steve Harding. Steve Harding beat Emily to an inch of her life and he raped her. That was almost eight years ago. The police have been looking for him not only for what he did to Emily but because he raped and killed another woman a year after he raped and beat Emily. Steve Harding was picked up last night by the L.A. field office and is currently in custody and will stay that way. Don Eppes called Emily personally last night and told her. Ian Edgerton will be here shortly to see if he can help in finding the children."

Emily smiled softly at the mention of Ian. "Ian is one of the best trackers I know although that probably comes from him working with Fugitive Recovery. He is also my adoptive Brother. We need to see if Pen has been able to find any surveillance cameras with pictures of Adam and Arianna on them and hopefully of the man who took them. I want my kids back."

Aaron nodded and kissed Emily on the head. "Garcia was already going to work on seeing if she could find anything. We'll get Adam and Arianna back, Sweetheart, and then we can meet them and bring them into our big family. You are not alone in this, Emily. I'll call Jessica and see if she can pick Jack up and then have them head to Quantico so that Jessica can help Garcia or Strauss out."

Emily nodded and smiled wanly at everyone right before she passed out in Aaron's arms. The last thing she heard before she lost conscious was everyone yelling her name.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* I know that I'm evil but hey at least you got an update! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes I know that it has been a very long time since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry... On the plus side I am updating it now... LOL... I also made it a little longer than I normally do... I hope you all like this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or Numb3rs!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron swept Emily up into his arms when he felt her starting to go limp against him. He called her name and when she didn't respond he swore and looked around at Spencer, Derek, JJ, Dave, Brent, Gideon, and Elle. "We need some place I can lay Emily down at. She passed out."

Brent Roberts nodded and led the way out of the school office and down the hall to the staff room. He pushed the door opened and pointed to the couch. "Lay her down there, Aaron, and I'll go get the school Nurse to come and take a look at her. It is probably just the stress of everything but it is best to be safe rather than sorry."

Aaron nodded and laid Emily down gently on the couch and then kneeled down beside it. He gently moved the hair away from her face and sighed at how pale she was. "I promise you, Sweetheart, we will get your kids back no matter what it takes."

Derek, Spencer, JJ, Dave, Gideon, and Elle all nodded but it was Gideon who said "Erin sent Elle and I here but Charles is sending two of his men here also. They should be here soon and will stay here until Charles gets here. From now until we know who and what we are dealing with Emily does not go anywhere alone. I don't know about you all but I don't want to deal with two pissed off Director's if we let her out of our line of sight."

Everyone nodded again and JJ said "I'll go and talk to the student who let the teacher know that Adam and Arianna didn't come in from recess. Maybe she knows something but hasn't told it to anyone just yet. Derek, why don't you call Penelope and see if she has found anything yet on the footage from any of the cameras in the area. Spencer, you talk to the receptionist and then any of the police officers around and see if they have found anything out. Hotch and Elle, you two stay here with Emily. Dave and Gideon, you two go outside and sweep the play yard to see if you can pick up on anything anyone else has missed. It's hard to say how long exactly Adam and Arianna have been missing so we need to find them and fine them quickly."

Dave nodded and said "Come along, Gideon, lets go see what we can find out. Hopefully we will have some kind of news by the time Emily comes back around and is able to be up on her own two feet."

Gideon nodded and walked over and bent down and kissed Emily on the head before he walked back over to Dave and towards the staff room door. Right before he walked out he looked over his shoulder back at Aaron and Elle and said "Don't let her move for at least fifteen minutes. This has all been a shock to her system. And, Aaron, admit to her how you feel because I have a feeling it will be your love that gets through to her the most."

Aaron's eyes widened in shock at Gideon's words but he nodded. He knew that he had to admit to Emily how he felt. Now more than ever she needed to know that she was loved and cared about. He bent his head forward and pressed his lips to her head. "I got you, Sweetheart, and I'm not letting you go. We WILL find Arianna and Adam and then you three along with Jack and I will make a family of our own. I love you, Sweetheart, and I think I always have since the first time I met you. I'm just sorry that it took something like this to make me tell you. I was scared to tell you, Em, but I'm not scared any longer. Life is too short to live in fear of something that may never happen. So you listen to me, Emily, and you listen well. We will get through this and we will get OUR kids back. You will never be alone again if I have any say in the matter and believe me I have a lot of say in the matter. You just lay here and let your body absorb the shock and then once you come back to me we'll deal with it but we will deal with it TOGETHER."

Elle walked a little ways away from where Emily was laying because she didn't want to intrude on what she thought of as a private moment. She couldn't help but be touched by Aaron's words to Emily. She had no doubt what so ever that he meant every single one of them. She smiled as she thought about the fact that her friend was finally going to get everything she has wanted since she was seventeen years old. When she heard heavy boots coming down the hall she grinned because she knew who it was and walked over to the door and opened it up just as Ian stopped in front of it. "Come on in, Ian. Hotch is over with Emily who passed out about five minutes or so ago. Detective Brent Roberts went to get the school Nurse to have her take a look at Emily and make sure that she is okay. He should be back soon."

Ian nodded and walked past Elle and over to where he could see Aaron sitting on the floor by the couch. He shook his head and smiled slightly at the look on the other man's face. "Hotch, how is Emily holding up?"

Aaron looked up and sighed. "In all honesty, Ian, she isn't holding up well at all. She went off on the school principal which the woman deserved. In fact we have had the principal moved to Quantico so that we can question her later. She hasn't regained conciousness since she lost it about seven minutes ago."

Ian sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Her passing out is her body's way of dealing with all the stress she has been under lately. Don, Colby, and Charlie on flying in from L.A to help with the search and should be here in about three hours since the Director authorized them to use a Beauru jet. Charlie may come up with something if we don't have any leads by the time they land. For now we search and we keep Emily as together as we can. I ran into Operatives Nickels and Davidson on my way in here and they are helping Rossi and Gideon search for clues. If there is anything out there to find those four will find it. Charles will be here within the next twenty minutes or so with a couple more operatives."

Aaron nodded and kissed Emily on the head once more just as Brent came back in with the school Nurse. "Ian, could you sit with Emily for a minute please? I need to call Jessica and have her go pick up Jack and take him to Quantico."

Ian nodded and walked around the couch and sat down on the floor by the couch but left enough room for the school Nurse to take a look at Emily. He could hear Aaron talking on his cell phone but he kept his eyes on Emily and the Nurse. When he saw the Nurse nod he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "How is she doing, Ma'am?"

The school Nurse smiled slightly. "She'll be okay. Her blood pressure is up a little but it is from all the stress. I would advise getting something for her to eat and some soda for her to drink so that she can keep her energy up. She should come back around in the next ten minutes or so. If she doesn't then we will need to call for an ambulance because it could be something else."

Ian groaned. "Hopefully she will come around before then ten minutes is up because she will shoot us all if we have to call for an ambulance."

The school Nurse chuckled and then motioned to Emily who was moving her head around. "She's starting to come around now. Let her know my thoughts and prayers are with her and her children. If there is anything you need or anything I can do please let me know. I have already told Detective Roberts what I know about Miss Richards and the things she does here at school that she shouldn't."

Ian's eyes hardened at that as he said "Thank you, Ma'am." He watched the school Nurse walk out of the staff room before he turned back to Aaron who was back to sitting on the floor beside Emily. "Will Jessica be alright picking Jack up?"

Aaron sighed and nodded. "She was already on the way to get him. I guess JJ called and let her know what was going on. She is going to see if Strauss or Garcia needs any help doing anything."

Ian smiled at that. "That is Jessica for you, Hotch. She loves Emily dearly and I do know they get together once a week to hang out. Normally when they get together Charles and Erin have the kids. Emily is starting to come around finally."

Aaron looked down and smiled when he saw Emily's eyes flutter open. "Welcome back, Sweetheart. You stay laying down for another five minutes and then I'll let you sit up. Your body shut down because of the shock. Ian is here and he said some guys named Nickels and Davidson are out helping Gideon and Dave look for clues."

Emily nodded and then turned her head to look at Aaron. "Just so you know, Aaron, I love you too."

Aaron's eyes widened in shock but then he grinned. "Good to know, Sweetheart."

Emily chuckled slightly and then started crying. She put her head on Aaron's shoulder when he pulled her into his arms and grabbed a hold of the hand that Ian was holding out to her. She just wanted her kids back and she wanted them to be safe. "I want Arianna and Adam back. I need to know that they are safe."

Ian nodded and leaned over and kissed Emily on the head. "We'll get them back, Emily. You know that none of us will rest until we do."

Emily nodded again and closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Awwww I just love cute scenes between Emily and Aaron so I couldn't resist writing one this chapter... LOL... Hope ya'll liked the chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
